


17

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: Bucky性转。





	17

Bucky不用摸也知道Steve现在硬成了什么样。

她发誓她并非故意在把自己柔软的胸脯贴上Steve努力克制住起伏的胸膛上时发出呻吟。她太想要Steve了，这种程度的亲吻和拥抱完全满足不了她。Bucky知道自己现在挂在Steve身上的样子有多像一个欲求不满的荡妇，Steve甚至不用做什么就能让她湿了内裤。

可这不能怪她，从一年前他们躺在一张床第一次用手帮对方解决问题之后，Steve就再没有更进一步的行动。他只用手指去碰她的敏感，每当滑过潮湿柔软的穴口，Steve都会无视Bucky瞬间紧绷却又期待的身体，不再深入。最过火的行为也只是骑在她身上，射到了她的乳房上，一些溅到了脖子和锁骨处。

而Steve的理由竟然是，他觉得Bucky还小，这么做太早了。

疯了吗？我还比你大一岁呢。但Bucky知道他不是故作老成，她的Steve生来就比同龄人成熟得多，这也导致Bucky看别的男孩子多少觉得幼稚。

“这都怪你。”Bucky没头没尾地冒出一句。Steve却好像听懂了一样（或者他早就想提这茬），搂着她腰的手臂往上提了提，在她被自己舔得湿润的下唇上不轻不重地咬了一口：“怪我什么，打扰你和Doly约会了吗？”

Bucky快要悬空地被Steve压在身后的墙上，还来不及惊呼，声音就被Steve凑过来的唇堵了回去。说她和Doly约会实在冤枉，这个男孩约她的时候耍了点花样，她还以为是好几个同学一起出去玩儿呢。

“他还送了你一个玩具熊？”Steve熟练地剥开Bucky一边的胸衣，她白皙柔软的乳房被挤出形状来。Steve手指捏住她挺立的乳尖，Bucky只能无力地扶住他不断捏紧的手，呜咽着摇头，但没能让在她胸前两坨软肉间来回玩弄的人领悟她真正的意思。

可怜的Doly花光了自己所有的零用钱也没能把那个傻兮兮抱着爱心的玩具熊打下来。Bucky在旁边忍着笑，安慰地拍拍男孩的肩膀：“这不容易，不是吗？”她掏钱买了几枪，却没想到抬手第一枪就把熊打了下来。

“喔。”刚才安慰男孩的话现在听起来像嘲讽，Bucky略带尴尬地笑了笑，在周围人的欢呼声中接过熊：“我和Steve以前总玩这个，”她试图解释道，“练很久才能这样。”

所以这不能算是Doly送的对吧？可Steve并不听她的解释，他又有了新发现：“新胸衣，嗯？”他卸下她裙子的肩带，堆在腰处，“你穿了新裙子，和新胸衣，去跟他约会。”

天啊，她只是买了新衣服想穿而已，和跟谁出去半点关系都没有。Steve有时候真的不可理喻，而Bucky现在根本没功夫跟他费口舌，因为Steve已经撩起了她的裙摆，被撑起来的裆部顶在Bucky的小腹上。

Steve隔着她的内裤揉弄那道缝隙，力道并不温柔，“他能让你湿成这样吗？”Bucky眨着湿润的眼睛呆呆地望着他，好像没理解他在说什么。“他也不能只用手就让你高潮。”

“Steve……”

“你不是一直想让我这样？”Steve的手停了下来，已经湿透的内裤被他的手指按进那块凹陷。Bucky本能地并紧了腿，身体抖得不成样子。

“要我插进去吗？”

Bucky只能胡乱地摇头又点头。现在的Steve让她感到害怕——她原本从来不认为这个人会伤害她。

Steve连她的内裤都没脱，他把那块布料拨到一边，一根手指插了进去。

“Steve，Steve……”

“嘘。”Steve捞住她退无可退的腰，吻她咬住的唇，食指在她身体里浅浅地进出。Bucky缴紧他的手指，无意识地吮吸让Steve没法再忍。他脱下裤子，被束缚了太久的阴茎迫不及待弹了出来，打在Bucky腰间的裙子上。可他才刚试探地顶进去一点，Bucky的眼泪已经从她颤抖的睫毛上掉了下来。

Steve叹了口气，咬牙把自己只进去了个龟头的性器拔了出来，抱着埋在他胸口偷偷抹眼泪的Bucky放到床上。

“放松，宝贝，放松。”Steve温柔地吻她的睫毛，鼻梁，和微微撇下去的嘴角，他拨开她棕色的卷发，亲吻她因为啜泣而紧绷的颈侧，那块被脉搏敲打的皮肤在他的唇下战栗。

Bucky闭上眼，她想起她第一次在床上抱住这个男孩，想要把自己献给他的情景。那不过是一年前，那会儿Steve还跟她差不多的个头，再早几年更是个谁都能欺负的小可怜虫。

但Bucky从不这么看他的小Steve。

她从小在男生女生堆里都混得好，没人欺负她，她也看不惯别人欺负弱小。她第一次帮Steve把讨人厌的男孩子赶走后，Steve不发一言地从地上爬起来，拍了拍身上的灰就要走。Bucky也不知自己是热心过头，还是不服气自己帮了的人就这么不吭声跑掉，追上去问他要不要搽药。而男孩只是默默摇头。最后是Bucky一句“喂，你是觉得被女孩子救了很没面子吗！”才换来Steve的停留。

“我不是那个意思。”男孩抬起头看她，脸上的灰尘和伤挡不住那双蓝眼睛里的光。“谢谢你帮我。”他扯了扯嘴角，不留神牵动了伤口，于是这个表情滑稽的笑容被Bucky记了一辈子。

堆在腰间皱巴巴的浅蓝色连衣裙被Steve温柔地褪下。那个从小喜欢打扮得像小男孩一样在巷子里和男生们追逐打闹的Bucky是什么时候开始蓄的长发，爱上了小裙子和发卡，连她自己都不记得。她只记得意识到男孩们都喜欢装扮地漂漂亮亮的女孩子，而Steve也是个男孩的时候，她就开始这么做了。

Bucky侧过脑袋，用脆弱的耳垂和颈侧迎他的吻。房间从一开始就没有开灯，男孩的画架立在床边，一道倾斜的荧白色月光打在Steve才勾了个框架的画纸上。Bucky盯着那些熟悉而又简单的线条出了神。

“你在画什么？”Bucky注视着画板问。

“你猜呢。”Steve的鼻尖埋进她颈侧的头发里，在她耳边轻声问。

“我猜……”顶在入口的硬物让Bucky瞬间咬住了唇，Steve随即去吻她，把舌头送进她的齿间，取代Bucky自己的下唇。

Steve进入得很缓慢，而Bucky已经分不清房间里黏腻的水声是从他俩连结的下体，还是Steve不断深入的吻中传来。她把手指插进Steve后脑勺的头发里，温柔地替他梳理，好像在无声地安抚Steve，告诉他没关系。

“等我画好了，连同之前所有的画一起做成画册送给你。”Steve离开她的唇，吻她眼底的那片水雾。他已经整根没入，Bucky愣愣地看着他，大腿紧绷在他的腰侧。

“傻瓜Steve，这种事提前告诉我就没有惊喜了啊。”Bucky笑着说，弯起的眼角带下了原本蓄在眼眶里的眼泪。她好像被浸透了，全身都湿淋淋的，根本顾不上眼角的一点泪水。

“对不起Buck，”他不知在为什么而道歉，重新埋进Bucky颈肩的凹陷叹息，“对不起……”

Bucky用力抱住他，好像在拥抱一场无边无际的梦。她可以肯定，她的男孩与她拥有过同样的梦境，也许场景各不一样。他们在各自的梦里交换过只属于彼此的秘密。

Steve停在她身体里没有动，随之而来是更多细腻的啄吻。

“呜……”Bucky的双腿不自觉地磨蹭他的腰，从未被侵入过的肉穴把Steve绞得更紧。

“动一动……Steve。”

她很快被身上人的撞击打碎了呻吟，两条挂在他身侧的腿再也没力气缠住Steve的腰，这使她的双腿打得更开，双乳随着Steve操进她身体的节奏不断晃动。

被他手指用力拧过的乳头可怜兮兮地挺立着，因平躺而向两边软下去的胸脯上留下了Steve的手印，衬着Bucky雪白的皮肤格外明显。Steve一遍遍用舌尖舔吻自己烙下的痕迹，他刻意嘬吻出水声，含住她的乳尖吸吮，Bucky哭得更厉害了。

“Steve，不要了……”

Steve怜爱地抬头看她，手还在揉弄她胸前的软肉。

“不要什么？”Bucky试图拨开Steve停留在自己胸前的手，Steve抓起那只手亲吻在指尖上，带着喘息的声音无比温柔：“宝贝，你真该看看自己有多湿。”

他牵着Bucky的手向两人的连接处探去，Bucky摸到了自己腿间的一片滑腻，同他一起。

Steve按住她想要回缩的手抽插了几下，每下都整根拔出再捅到最深处。Bucky淌着汁的蜜穴忍不住抽搐缩紧，Steve深吸一口气，放开Bucky的手，扣住她的窄腰猛烈地抽插起来。Bucky被撞得身体不断耸动，又被干她的人死死固定着无处可逃。不用看也知道被握在Steve手里的腰和他胯骨撞击的私处此刻多半通红一片。

“不要，Steve……”Bucky胡乱摇着头，哽咽着不成句的话，“不要，我不要怀孕……”

被叫到名字的人又俯下去吻她的泪，拔出自己将人翻了个身。被两人体液——主要是Bucky的——浸湿的阴茎，从少女圆润的屁股中间挤了进去。

Bucky咬着被单啜泣出声，Steve朝她扭动着想要躲他的小屁股上不轻不重抽了两下，竟听到呜咽中的呻吟更加悦耳。Steve掰开她的臀肉，一边用力操着她说：“17岁就被搞大了肚子，你的同学会怎么看你呢？”

“别说……”

“Doly，是叫这个吧？一定没想到他心里的女神在床上被别人操是这副样子——”

“Steve，Steve，求你了……”Bucky哑着嗓子，声音低得如同呓语，“我爱你……”

Steve停了一瞬，俯身贴着她的背吻在侧脸，一遍一遍回应她的爱和颤抖，而后念着Bucky的名字射在了她的腰和背上。

“Doly……”Steve以为Bucky已经睡去，而她突然开口，他转头看她。

“他今天问我，是不是和Steve在一起了呢。”说到最后几个字，Bucky的语调变得轻盈，仿佛只是提到Steve的名字，都能让她快乐。

“他说，因为我总是提起你，玩射击游戏的时候说你如何玩得好，吃冰激凌的时候说你喜欢的口味，坐过山车的时候，我还把你吐了的糗事告诉他了。”Bucky吐吐舌头，“而我是被他说了才意识到。”

Steve轻声笑了，“然后呢？”

“然后我说是啊，我和Steve一直在一起，从来没有分开过。”

很长的时间里没有人说话，他们把彼此搂在怀里，枕着对方的呼吸和心跳入眠。而男孩像突然想起什么似的，落下一个吻在女孩的额头上，就像往后每个晚安吻那样平常。


End file.
